


Things We Hold Dear

by amaranth827



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots/drabbles for NBC's The Night Shift!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homemade Food Is The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON’T claim to own the character of The Night Shift or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. I write these just for fun, NO profit was made!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a Bingo Prompt over at LJ: Smell, I hope you enjoy.  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 535

Drew rolled over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. He reached an arm out to the other side of the bed, Rick wasn’t there. Drew let out a sigh and sat up, stretching and letting out a yawn. He slowly made his way to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and then he headed out into the hallway. As soon as he left the bedroom he could smell something delicious. He couldn’t pinpoint the scent he smelled, though.  

He grabbed his hooded sweatshirt from the back of the living room chair as he made his way towards the kitchen and he slid it on, leaving the hood up. Drew rubbed at his eyes and let out another yawn as he entered the kitchen. “What are you making?” He sat down at the table and rested his head on his arms that he had folded on top of the table.

Rick let out a happy chuckle. “Hi, there sleepy head.” He sat the spoon down on the counter and came over to Drew and kissed him on the forehead, running his hand through his short hair, pulling the hood down. “I hope I didn’t wake you up too soon.”

Drew shook his head and leaned into Rick’s hand that was now rested against his jaw. “No, but it smells delicious. So what is it?”

“I know how much we both love the food from Oriental Gardens, but since they are closed for renovations I thought I would try to make us some homemade Chinese. I am making General Tso’s Chicken with Rice and steamed snow peas and carrots.”  Rick let out a chuckle when Drew picked his head up off his arms and smiled. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Drew’s lips.

“Homemade food is the best,” Drew said with a smile once they broke the kiss.

 

*^*^*^*^*

“Oh, my word, what is that amazing smell?” Krista asked as she stepped into the lounge and noticed Drew sitting at the table with his normal coffee mug and a bowl of some steaming food. She came over and draped her arms over his shoulders, placing her chin on his head.

“Rick made us some homemade General Tso’s chicken and it’s amazing. He sent some to work with me in case I got hungry.” Drew stabbed a piece of the chicken with his fork and raised it up towards Krista.

Krista took the piece of chicken into her mouth and let out a happy hum. “Wow, I didn’t know Rick was such a great cook.” She eyed the dish of chicken and then tried to take the fork from Drew’s hand.

“Hey…do not get grabby.” Drew swatted at her hand and then glanced up at her. “The taste is even better than the smell isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is. I think I might steal him away from you.”

Drew let out a chuckle. “Good luck with that.”

Krista let out a chuckle of her own and then kissed the side of Drew’s head. “I know I can’t steal him away from you. I just might have to come over for meals with you guys.”

Drew let out another chuckle. “I will run that by Rick.” 


	2. To the Emergency Department

To the Emergency Department

 

Rick let out a groan as he settled down into the hard plastic chair in the waiting room, he hadn’t wanted to come to the emergency department, especially on a night that Drew was working but he figured if he didn’t come to have himself checked out that said doctor would be very angry with him. He glanced down at his wrist and let out a sigh, it didn’t look very good.

“Rick what are you doing here?”

Rick glanced up from his throbbing wrist to the person that had just entered the waiting room and was now standing in front of him. “I need to see a doctor…” He let out a chuckle when Kenny gave him a wary look after glancing down at his wrist.

“What happened?” Kenny asked as he placed a hand on Rick’s other arm and help the man to his feet. “Does Drew know you are here?”

Rick shook his head to let Kenny know that Drew indeed not know that he was here. He was pretty sure that Drew would find out soon enough. “I was jogging in the park with Cleo…”

“That’s the new dog right?” Kenny interrupted with a smile on his face.

Rick nodded, returning the smile. “We were almost attacked by another dog, I grabbed Cleo up into my arms but the other dog knocked us down, and I landed on my wrist. I felt it snap…”

Kenny just nodded and started to lead the way into the ED. “TC, Topher, Drew, and Jordan are all on… or our new intern, Dr. Shannon Rivera is on too…do you want Drew to see you, or…”

Rick let out a chuckle, “I don’t really care who sees me, but if you think Drew will let anyone else tend to me, send them my way.” He wasn’t sure if Drew would let anyone see him other than him.

After Kenny got some vitals he gave Rick a smile and then walked to the curtain. “Dr. Rivera will be in shortly to see you.” He closed the curtain behind him.

Rick let out another sigh as the pain rushed through his wrist again. It wasn’t more than five minutes before a young pretty dark haired doctor came in through the curtain, smiling at him. “Are you getting along well with everyone?” He asked returning the smile as best he could.

Shannon raised an eyebrow at him and then glanced down at the tablet in her hand. “Oh, you are Drew’s husband.” She turned her gaze back onto Rick. “I am getting along with Drew if that is what you are asking.”

Rick let out a chuckle. “That’s good to hear.”

“So I see you fell on your wrist?” Shannon asked as she set the tablet down and sat down on the stool, wheeling it towards Rick.

Rick was just about to answer when the curtain opened and he was greeted with Drew’s worried expression. “I’m fine…” He offered with a smile. “I just hurt my wrist.”

“There are other patients you can see, I will take care of Rick,” Drew said to Dr. Rivera, only returning the smile half-heartedly to his husband.

Shannon started to open her mouth in protest when she noticed Rick shake his head at her. “Okay, he is all yours…” She said to Drew and got up handing him the tablet. She glanced back over her shoulder at them as she closed the curtain behind her.

“You didn’t have to do that, I am pretty sure she is more than qualified to handle my wrist.” Rick let out a chuckle and shook his head as Drew sat down on the stool in front of him.

Drew glanced up at Rick and then down to his swollen wrist. “I like to take care of you…” He gently took a hold of Rick’s wrist and his man let out a hiss. “Sorry…”

Rick reached up and placed a hand on Drew’s shoulder. “I know you do, and you don’t have to be sorry about it.” He finally received a smile of him.

 


End file.
